Jack Frost x Reader
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: FanFic about Your journey with Jack Frost and the rest of the guardian's!
1. We have problem

[H/l]: hair length

[H/c]: hair color

[E/c]: eye color

[Y/n]: your name

I own nothing...wish I owned Jack Frost tho :'(

* * *

You sighed softly as you sat on a good sized rock in front of the frozen pound. Your [h/l] [h/c] hair flew in front of your face slightly before you pushed it back behind your ear. As you gazed around at the winter wonder land that lay before you, you gently grabbed your guitar and got into the right positions to start playing.

_"What would it take, for things to be quiet, quiet like the snow? And I know, this isn't much, but I know, I could, I could be better."_

You sighed again as you thought about why you were even out in the cold, wet, freezing snow. Your step father had come home early than you or your mother expected him to. Neither of you had done what he had told you too. Your mother hadn't completed the laundry and you hadn't even started the massive pile of dishes that was in the sink.

"Hey, why'd ya stop?" you heard come from behind you. You quickly twisted around on the rock to look for the source. You winced as you felt one of your bruises protest against the sharp and sudden movement. You stood up and held your guitar in front of you, using it as a weapon.

"Who's there?" you called out while glaring all around you. You heard a chuckle from behind you and spun around, again, with your make-shift weapon held at the ready.

"Easy there, tiger. I'm not gonna hurt you," Said the person. You felt your eyes grow wide and your mouth hang open the tiniest bit. You lowered your guitar and just stared at the boy, who seemed to realize you were staring at him and looked around to see if he was right.

The boy had on a royal blue hoodie, brown pants that ended to just a little above his ankles, and no shoes. His eyes were such a bright blue that it reminded you of a jewel, his hair seemed to just blend right in with the snow that was around the two of you. You blinked your eyes a few times to see if he was real. The two of you just stared at each other for a while before you leaned onto your guitar lightly.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't Jack Frost. The spirit of winter…the guardian of fun," You sneered at him. He took a slight step back from shock before recovering and giving a mocking bow.

"It's nice to know I'm famous…who are you, again?" He asked while tilting his head slightly to the left. You rolled your [e/c] eyes at him before grabbing your guitar, turning, and starting to walk away.

"[y/n]…my name is [y/n]." You said as you looked to your right to see Jack floating next to you. He grinned and held out his hand.

"Hello, [y/n]! If you don't mind me asking…how old are you?" he asked while you stopped walking and leaned back against a tree. You eyed his hand and after a few moments he slowly withdrew it.

"I'm seventeen." You replied while smirking at Jack. Jack looked at you shocked.

"Really? You still believe in me?" He asked while leaning against his staff, which you just now noticed. You gave him a cold look.

"Believe…in you?" you said before you chuckled coldly while grinned at him.

"Never…" you said as you continued your walk out of the forest. Jack looked after you before flying off to North's place.

~hours later, Jack POV, meeting with the guardians~

After I told north about [y/n], he called the rest of the guardians for a meeting. After a few minutes of North and Bunnymund arguing about [y/n], North finally said we should ask man in moon. We all, minus North, waited in another room as north and MiM spoke to one another.

"Jack, what did she look like?" asked Tooth. I was leaning against a window facing Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. I scratched the back of my head while looking at the floor.

"Well…she had [h/l] [h/c] hair and her eyes were [e/c]. She was pale, almost as pale as me." I said right before North busted throw the room. We all turned to him and noticed his worried expression.

"We have problem."


	2. My Father

~3 days later~

You were walking out of the convenient store after you got off work. You waved back towards your boss without turning around and started toward an ally. Half way into the ally you saw something run in front of you, quickly. You stopped and quickly glanced around you while looking for something to use as a weapon just in case.

"Ello, mate," you heard behind you. You spun around quickly to look at your 'attacker'. You snorted when you saw who it was.

"Hello, Bunnymund," You said coldly. He looked at you for a moment before smirking.

"See you soon," he said while tapping the ground lightly twice. You watched as a hole appeared in front of him. You raised an eyebrow at him then felt something being thrown over your head.

"Hey!" you shouted as you felt your feet leave the ground. You cringed as you felt your stomach doing flip flops. Suddenly, you landed on hard flooring. You growled loudly as a big, fluffy hand reached in and pulled you, none too gently, out of the sack and placed you on the floor.

"Hello, [y/n]! Welcome to workshop!" you heard a thundering voice call above you. You shifted your glare from the poor defenseless yeti to the fat man above you. You continued to stare at him until he slightly flinched under the gaze of your cold [e/c] eyes, before you stood up and dusted yourself off.

"You know, there is this think called kidnapping and it **_IS_** against the law." You say coldly as the fat man laughs before looking at you softly.

"Do you know who we are, [y/n]?" he asked softly as the room got quiet. You glanced at all of them quickly.

"Giant kangaroo," you said pointing toward Bunnymund.

"Giant peacock," said pointing toward tooth.

"Creeper who watches people sleep," said pointing toward Sandy.

"Guy who could lose a few…or many pounds," said pointing toward North.

"Annoying, little pip squeak," said pointing at Jack.

"Now can I go home?" you said bring your cold eyes back to North. It was silent for a few moments before North's booming laugh rang out, he pointed toward you.

"Aaah, you very funny, but this not time for jokes." he said while placing a hand on your shoulder. You glared at him darkly.

"I wasn't joking. Why am I here?" you asked while shoving his hand off. He looked at you for a moment before taking a seat on one of the many chairs placed in the room. He gestured for you to pick a seat, which you ignored.

"We wanted to know…if you knew who your father was." He said gently. You stared at him for a moment before nodding your head slightly.

"Who," Tooth butted in. You glanced at her slightly before looking back toward North.

"Why are you asking me…? You all already know who he is." You said while glancing at the rest of the guardians.

"We just need to hear it from ya, yourself mate. We don't mean ya no harm or nothing." Bunnymund said while stepping a little bit closer. You silently turned your gaze toward the window and watched the snow fall outside for a few moments. Everyone had just started to think you weren't going to work with them when your voice rang through the silent room.

"Pitch…Pitch Black."


	3. What right did he have?

Hi guys, I just wanted to say thank you for taking your time and even looking at my story. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I do try.  
~SGB-X3

* * *

As soon as the words flew from your mouth, the whole place went up in chaos. You watched in amusement as Bunnymund and North started shouted at one another, Tooth and Sandy stood between them trying to break them up. You glanced at all of them before making your way toward the window.

"Bunnymund was right, you know. We don't mean you any harm-"said jack standing next to you. You glanced at him before cutting him off.

"No, not me. Just my father, right?" You said coldly while drawling a snowflake on the fogged window. Jack chuckled nervously and drew a snowman by your snowflake.

"Well…yes. Do you know what he plans to do with the children of the world?" he said seriously while turning toward you and looking into your [e/c] eyes. You looked at him for a moment before turning toward the globe. Jack and you stood there for a moment before you sighed.

"Considering he's the nightmare king? I can only guess that it involves nightmare for the rest of childhood." You said as you watched a light go out only to be replaced by another. Jack looked at you.

"This why we need help, [y/n]." North said coming up behind you, looking at the globe. You turned around to him and saw the rest of the guardian's standing around him.

"Those lights-" Tooth started before you interrupted her.

"Represent the children of the world who believe in you. Yeah, I know." You stated while rolling your [e/c] eyes. North looked at you shocked.

"How did you know?" He asked while crossing his arms getting over his shock. You raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right? My father maybe Pitch Black, the nightmare king, but that doesn't mean he didn't teach me things." You said while chucking lightly.

"You…have…contact?" North said in shock, once again. You busted out laughing and gripped the railing that went around the whole globe while the guardians shared a glance.

"Do I have contact with my father? Are you completely stupid? He stopped coming around when I was seven. I was never told why. He just stopped coming." You finished in a cold, unfeeling voice.

"Ya know, mate….we know what it's like not known your parents…" Bunnymund said while stepping closer. You turned your icy, cold glare on him.

"You all gave your life to save a child. You all gave your lives and became guardian's. He was already the nightmare king when mother had me! What right did he have to stop coming around? What right did he have to strip mother and me of our hope…our dreams of being normal!? WHAT RIGHT DID HE HAVE TO MAKE ME GO THROUGH ALL THAT ABUSE!?" You said with your voice slowly climbing higher and higher until it reached full scream.

All the guardian's started at you shocked. You pushed your [h/l] [h/c] hair out of your face and looked around. You noticed Sandy looked horrified, Tooth look the same only with her hand in front of her mouth, Bunnymund seemed not to be able to comprehend what you just said and Jack…jack looked amused at every else's reactions but you could see he was affected by your statement.

"I want to go home now…" you whispered. North opened his mouth.

"But…[y/n]…" north said

"NOW!" you shouted at him. North frowned and nodded his head while motioning toward a yeti. You stood motionless as it tossed a bag over your head, blocking the guardian's from sight.

"Until next time, [y/n]." You heard someone, who sounded just like jack, say.

"There better not be a next time." You huffed while crossing your arms the best you could inside the bag.


	4. I am not a monster

Hey, guys!

Just one quick thing: **I'm not sure if anyone likes this so I'm thinking about quiting it...Review and tell me what you think okay? **

Enjoy?

* * *

After returning home, you got dressed in a long sleeve [f/c] shirt and black sweat pants. You tied your [h/l] [h/c] hair out of your face and just stood there in your personal bathroom staring at your reflection.

_You are not your father, you are not like him, and you are not a monster. _You thought, sneering at yourself. You shivered and glared at your reflection before turning and stalking into your bedroom and threw yourself in your bed. You looked at the darkness surrounding you slightly worried.

"Your overreacting, [y/n], nothing is going to happen…just go to sleep." You said giving an airy chuckle. You closed your eyes and slowly slipped into sleep, never noticing the shadows inside your room creeping closer.

_You open your eyes to meet a dark room. You stood up slowly and carefully with your hand tailing on the wall._

_"My…my…my…how you've grown…" you heard. The voice seemed to come from all around you. You ignored it and slowly walked forward keeping your hand on the wall, having been through this many times before. You walked for what seemed like hours before running into a door. You opened it up and was met with a room. The room only had one thing in it, a mirror. You walked slowly toward the mirror before coming to stand in front of the mirror._

_"You said you're not like me…that you're not a monster…you were wrong." You watched as your facial features turned more pointed, your skin turned shades darker until it was gray, your hair turned from [h/c] to a midnight black. You looked identical to your father._

_"NO!" you shouted and punched the mirror. You watched as Pitch Black stepped up behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders. You watched as your facial features, skin and hair all turned back to normal._

_"Did you really think I wouldn't hear about your…adventure with the guardian's?" he sneered while wrapping his hands around your neck tightly. You clawed at his hands while trying to get air back into your lungs._

_"You are mine. Don't think I won't hesitate to snap your neck if you betray me, [y/n]." he said while tightening his grip before dropping his hands and stepping away from you. You met his eyes through the mirror and watched as he started to chuckle darkly._

_"You remind me of myself when I was your age. I never wanted to be like this, to be ignored, to be left in the dark for years. You could get revenge on the guardian's you know. Get revenge for all those years of them knowing that you were my daughter…that you were different…they could have helped you, yet…they didn't. They ignored you…left you out in the cold, to find things out for yourself…"He said while melting into the shadows surrounding you both. You glared at the mirror and slowly raised your hands to the cracked glass._

_"Your wrong…I'm nothing like you. I may be ignored and forgotten at time but I will never be like you in the end. I'm going to help the guardian's bring you down until your nothing but a forgotten childhood memory in the back of everyone's mind!" you said before pushing the mirror to the floor roughly._

_"NO!" he shouted as the nightmare faded away._

"Goodbye, father." You sneered before throwing your [f/c] blankets off you and rushed around your room packing a bag to take to the North Pole with you. Once packed, you looked around the room once more before opening your window and silently climbing toward the roof.

"Let's see if I still remember a few things that father dearest taught me." You whispered while looking toward the moon. You made sure your bag was strapped on your back before taking a deep breath and running toward the edge of the roof, pushing off with all you had. You closed your [e/c] eyes and held your hands out in front of you. You opened your eyes when you felt the wind fly through your [h/l] [h/c] hair and saw with excitement that you were being suspended in the air by snow white, with a tint of blue, sand.

"To the North Pole!" you shouted in an out of character moment.


	5. My Choice

This has nothing to do with the story but last night I was trying to get to sleep and the only thing I could think of was pitch black singing the oogie boogie song from The Nightmare Before Christmas…I mean come on! How freaking hilarious would that be!?

Pitch: So you're the one every body's talkin about! Your jokin me, you gotta be! He's ancient…he's ugly! I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seem now if I don't die laughin first!

North: What are you doing to do?

Pitch: I'm gonna do the best I can…ooh the sound of the dice is like music in the air cause I'm a gambling boogie man, although I don't play fair!

….yeah, let that sink in first ;3

TO THE STORY!

* * *

You landed quietly on the roof of North's workshop. You looked at the sand that was slowly slipping off into the snow below and sighed lightly.

_That might be a problem…_ you thought. You looked around for a place to hide in case a yeti was sent for you. You brushed your [h/c] hair out of your face.

_Well, so far so- _"Hey!" you shouted as the section of the roof fell away from beneath you. You slipped down the slid type tunnel trying to grasp hold of something, anything, to stop yourself. After a few moments of just falling, you slid out into a room.

"AAAAAAAAH!" you heard from above your head. You looked up and saw the guardian's staring at you in shock. You blink [e/c] eyes as you took in the scene before you.

Bunnymund had his boomerangs out, Sandy had his sand whips, Tooth just had her hands up and ready, Jack had his staff pointed at you, north had his swords pointed at your face and each looked like they were about to face impending doom.

"Well…this is one kind of welcome party…" you said standing up slowly. The guardian's quickly put away their weapons.

"[y/n]…what are you doing here?" Tooth asked while flying closer to you. You looked at her before sighing and running a hand through your [h/l] hair roughly.

"My father visited me in a nightmare earlier. He tried to get me to fight on his side. If I have to be drawn into this fight against my will…I'll pick which side I'm on." You said while the guardian's looked at you surprised. North stepped closer to you and gently placed a hand on your shoulder.

"This very brave of you, but…which side do you choose?" He asked gently. You looked at each of the guardian's before looking back up at North.

"Yours," You said while placing one of your hands on top of the hand he had on your shoulder. He smiled and laughed loudly.

"Are you trained in anything, mate?" Bunnymund asked while chuckling lightly. You bit the inside of your cheek before nodding slowly.

"Mind showing us?" Jack asked while smirking and leaning against his staff. You hesitated before holding your hand out in front of you. The guardian's watched quietly as the snowy blue sand formed a figure of Jack leaning against his staff.

"This is wonderful!" North shout as Tooth moved closer toward the mini figure.

"It looks just like you, Jack!" She stated excitedly as Jack moved and stood beside you, he smiled at you.

_What…why does my face feel warm..? _You thought as you quickly looked away and made the sand disappear.

"Yes, yes…it very impressive…but how well can use it?" North asked while leading the guardian's and you into the control center room. You scratched the back of your head while watching some elves run from a yeti.

"Well, I know how to use it for flying and forming figures like I just did. Father never taught me how to use it against people if needed." You explained as you took a seat, stiffly.

"I have a question…" Tooth hesitated. You looked at her and nodded.

"If you don't like Pitch…then why do you still call him father?" She asked quickly and quietly.


	6. Ya don't smile alot, do ya?

"Well…when I was growing up, he was there. He acted just like a normal father would I suppose….when I turned seven and he just stopped coming around…well mother didn't allow me to be around the other children because of how different I was. Father gave me nightmare's every night…I've never had a good dream really. If I didn't have a nightmare, I had dreamless sleep. My nightmares weren't normal; it was mostly just father telling me how I've disappointed him, how I'll never be normal and how mother doesn't love me." You said quietly while staring at the table, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to bring any memories up…" Tooth said softly. You shook your head slightly and looked at her.

"We…are family now!" North said loudly getting everyone's attention. Everybody smiled and nodded at you. You looked at them all for a moment before giving them a hesitant awkward smile.

"Ya don't smile a'ot, do ya mate?" Bunnymund said while laughter hinting at his voice. You dropped your smile and shook your head.

"That's alright, stick with us and you'll be smiling like a pro!" Tooth said while patting your back lightly. You nodded your head and sighed.

"Something the matter, [y/n]?" Jack asked while leaning forward. You looked up and shrugged.

"I'm just not going to be able to sleep tonight is all." You explained and the others nodded.

"Will you be alright for tomorrow?" Tooth asked reminding you of your mother. You nodded and smirked.

"I've yet days at a time before without sleeping…no offence, Sandy." You said while brushing your [h/l] [h/c] hair out of your eyes. Sandy shrugged and nodded at the same time before giving you a thumb up. You stared at him for a moment.

"I have question! Why is your sand snow blue, yet Pitch had black sand and Sandy has gold sand…why is yours different?" North asked. You shrugged your shoulders and put your hands palm up.

"I don't know…don't you have like a book or something that tells you everything?" You said while leaning back in your chair, gazing out the window at the moon. Everyone followed your line of sight.

"WE ASK MAN IN MOON!" North said happily while standing up and rushing over to the globe. You sat their stunned as the rest of the guardian's got up, slower, to follow North.

"Come on, [y/n], you don't wanna be left out now, do you?" Jack said smirking down at you while holding out his hand. You glared at him lightly before standing out and walking beside a floating Tooth Fairy.

"I think ya just got dissed, mate." You heard Bunnymund laughing as you and Tooth walked over toward North.

"Shut up, kangaroo." You looked behind you to see Bunnymund and Jack in each other's faces. After a moment, your laughter filled the room shocking the guardian's.


	7. Consider late present

It took you a few minutes to stop laughing and yet you still can't look at Jack without laughing again. You and Bunnymund have been talking quietly in a corner since making fun of snowflake, Tooth and Sandy were talking about Asia, Jack sat in a window seat pouting, and North was talking to Manny or the Man in The Moon.

"You are sure?" North asked out loud getting everyone's attention. He and MiM had been talking via North's thoughts.

"Alright then," North said spinning and grinning at all of you. "Manny said, 'Since you were born to the nightmare king but also to a kind hearted woman, your sand is snowy blue.'" North explained and clapped his hands as if that explained everything in the world.

"That doesn't explain it tho…why snowy blue?" you asked while looking up at the moon.

"_You were born to man that's heart had frozen centuries ago, yet born to a woman with a heart that burned with passion. Your sand is its snowy blue color because even though snow is cold and freezing, it ends up looking beautiful. Since you were born to the nightmare king, Pitch cannot intrude with your sand."_

You gasped as you heard the voice run through your head before nodding at the moon and facing the others.

"So…how do we stop pitch?" you asked while smirking. The others grinned.

"First, you train!" North shouted while giving a booming laugh. You covered your ears and looked over toward Sandy.

"Is he always like this?" you asked quietly. Sandy flashed several pictures above his head before looking at your with a smile. You looked at him before blink [e/c] eyes at him.

"Oh…kay…" you said while inching away from him. You looked around at all the guardian's, who were deciding on the best way to train you, and noticed Frosty was gone.

_Hmmm…where'd that little Popsicle get to?_ You thought while turning around and making your away toward a pair of big oak doors.

_Hmmm? 'Workshop, if not yeti or elf: Keep Out.'….yep, so not happen. _You thought while quietly slipping through the doors. You watched as the yeti's rushed around making toys. You saw stuffed animals, trains, spinning tops, race cars, robots, pretty dolls that little girls love, art and craft kits, Lego's, board games and bikes.

"Wow…" you said quietly as you walked around watching the yeti's work. You were drawn, pretty quickly, to the little music section North had.

"[y/n], are you in here?" you heard Tooth calling out for you.

"Yeah, I'm in the little music section!" you called back. You were running your fingers over a [f/c] guitar when the others finally made their way to you.

"Do you play?" North asked you. You removed your hand from the guitar and turned toward them.

"Yeah…a bit." You said while shoving your hands into the pockets on your jeans. Tooth clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Could you play for us?" She asked while turning toward North and you a couple of times. You shrugged and motioned toward North.

"If he'd allow me to touch it…" you said quietly. _I've never been on the nice list my whole life, there's no way he's gonna let me-_

"Of course, please be my guest!" North said chuckling. You snapped your head from staring up at the rafters toward North.

"Are you for real? I've never been on the nice list my whole-" You started. North chuckled and grabbed the [f/c] guitar you had been touching before handing it to you.

"Consider late present…" he said as you took it from him. you sighed and nodded toward Tooth before leading the others back toward the Central control room. You glanced back over your shoulder to the guardian's and saw Frostbite at the back of the group. As your eyes made contact, he smirked and winked at you making you look away quickly.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? _


	8. I surrender

Song: Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada

* * *

As you were tuning the guitar, the guardian's had gathered around your seat. Tooth was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What song are you gonna play, mate?" Bunnymund asked while the others nodded their heads. You strummed the guitar lightly before looking at them.

"Uh…a song that I wrote…I suppose…" you said quietly and started to play. Sandy almost immediately fell asleep.

_"What would it take?_

_For things to be quiet,_

_Quiet like the snow?_

_And I know, this isn't much,_

_But I know, I could,_

_I could be better."_

Jack leaned forward so his elbows rested against his knees looking at you. North was smiling at him with a knowing look.

_"I don't think I deserve it, selflessness._

_Find your way into my heart_

_All stars could be brighter,_

_All hearts could be warmer._

_What would it take?_

_For things to be quiet,_

_Quiet like the snow?_

_Are we meant to be empty handed?"  
_  
"Kyk agter jou! Meneer!" The guardian's and you quickly got into fighting stances. Sandy with his sand whips, north with swords, Tooth with her fist and mini fairies, Bunnymund with boomerangs, Jack with his staff and you…you had the guitar held in front of you.

"Yeti, what is it!?" north shouted to get the fluffy creature to calm down. The yeti pointed behind you all at the globe. You stiffened and quickly turned around before the guardian's.

"Father." You said coldly. The guardian's turned around and watched. Pitch stood there before the globe with a fearling on each side of him.

"I told you, [y/n], I wouldn't hesitate." He said sneering as the fearling's rushed toward you.

"[Y/n]!" The guardian's shouted before rushing at Pitch. You stood there for a moment with the fearling's circling you.

_Okay, two against one...what's the situation? Me: weapon is a guitar. Them: they ARE a weapon and their under father's-_ You thought quickly before a fearling jumped at you. You tightened your grip on the neck of the guitar and swung the guitar into the fearling's head making it explode into a cloud of sand. You coughed as you took a breath and inhaled some of the sand.

"[y/n], be careful!" Jack shouted at you after he shot ice at Pitch. You shook your head to clear it, making your [h/c] hair go flying.

_Shut up, you flying icebox! _You thought as seven more fearling's joined the first one.

_Hmmm eight against one is hardly fair…_You thought smirking and held up your hands and the guitar up in the universal sign for I surrender.

"Alright, father. You win…I surrender..." You said while dropping the guitar to the floor.


	9. That was for

All movement stopped, Tooth dropped to her feet out of surprise, North stumbled, Jack froze and Sandy was the only one to keep his stance.

"I surrender…" You repeated looking toward the floor as Pitch looked at you. He smirked and dissolved into the shadows, reappearing in front of you.

"I knew you'd see it my way, [y/n]." He said while holding a hand out toward you. You looked at his glowing yellow eyes and smirked.

"You didn't let me finish…I surrender…when I'm dead!" You sneered and sent your sand at his face. He sent more fearling's toward you and to the guardian's.

"Jack, help [y/n]! We got this!" you heard Bunnymund yell. You grabbed the guitar and slammed it into a fearling's head.

_Oh god, did I just hear a crack? _You thought as the fearling exploded into a cloud. You repeated this action three more times.

"[y/n], DUCK!" You heard from behind you. Not taking another second, you dropped to the floor and put the guitar over your head. After a few seconds, you looked up and saw Jack standing in front of you protecting you.

"You've lost Pitch." Jack said quietly. You stood up and stood beside Jack with the guitar held in front of you. Pitch laughed and disappeared in a cloud of black sand.

"I haven't lost yet…remember [y/n], you belong to me..." rang off the walls repeatedly for a few minutes. You sighed and sat crossed legged on the floor. Jack took a seat next to you as the rest of the guardian's made their way over. You ran your fingers of the [f/c] looking at the cracks.

_He's right…in the end I'm just like him _you thought. You felt a cold arm go over your shoulders. You brushed your [h/c] hair out of your eyes before looking at Jack.

"You did good…for a first timer." He said with a smirk while winking at you. You could feel your face heating up and looked back at your guitar.

"Jack's right, [y/n], you did so well!" Tooth added before turning back to her mini fairies and ordered them around and Bunnymund kneeled before you.

"Ya didn't get injured, did ya mate?" He asked bringing Tooth's attention back to you. You quickly did a mental quick.

"Well, besides the possible frostbite I might have on my shoulders? I think I'm good." You replied chuckling when Jack quickly withdrew his arm and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I just…sorry." He replied quietly while turning his head away from you. You looked at him then to the guardian's and saw that they were all busy doing something. You punched Jack in the arm making him look at you in shock.

"That was for treating me like a little kid." You said before wrapping Jack in a hug, ignoring how cold he was and released him.

"That was for protecting me…" You said and stood up. Jack sat on the floor for a moment before following you over toward North, a cocky smirk danced crossed his mouth.


	10. Jamie and Sophie

It's been 5 weeks since the fight with Pitch and within those 5 weeks you and Jack have turned into…flirting friends as Tooth has said. Right now the guardian's and you were in your hometown, not that the guardian's knew that, visiting a boy named Jamie. The guardians were explaining the situation to the boy while you stood off to the side looking at the snow covered trees.

"[Y/n]?" You heard. You pushed your [h/c] out of your face and turned toward the group. Jamie was looking at you shocked.

"It is you!" He said while quickly making his way toward you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You stood there with a look of shock of shock before kneeling and hugging the boy back with a ghost of a smile dancing on your lips.

"Hey kid, been staying out of trouble?" You said gently while holding Jamie at arm's length away.

"You know I have [y/n]. The question is have YOU been staying out of trouble?" He said while laughing; you smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, Jay, I may have broken that promise…" You said while chuckling lightly when Jamie crossed his arms and glaring at you lightly.

"[y/n], [y/n]!" You heard someone shout. You barely had time to look up before you were tackled by a flash of blonde hair and a blue shirt.

"Sophie!" You said while laughing. You stood up with Sophie on your hip and Jamie hugging your leg.

"You know each other…?" Tooth asked. You looked at the guardian's and nodded while Sophie hugged your neck.

"[Y/n] used to baby sit Sophie and I before she moved a couple cities over." Jamie explained while switching his grip from your leg to your free hand.

"Oh, how touching. I do hope I'm not interrupting…" A cold voice said behind you. The guardian's quickly got into their fighting stances and you quickly turned around, pushing Jamie behind your legs and holding Sophie closer to you.

"Pitch!" Jack sneered as you quickly glanced around.

_Okay, think! Street that leads to who only knows? No. Dark town? No. Snowy forest with possible hiding places? Ding, ding, Ding! _You thought before grabbing Jamie by the back of his shirt and placing him on your back. You grabbed the guardian's attention quickly while Pitch was batting at Tooth's mini fairies. You nodded at the guardian's then at Pitch before nodding toward the forest. The guardian's looked at each other unsure before North nodded at you.

You took off toward the forest with Jamie clutching at your neck and Sophie hugging your chest. You continued to move until you ran into the edge of an iced over pond. Looking around quickly, you spotted a tree that was rotted at the bottom to the right of the pond. Making your way over to it quickly, you forced Jamie into the hole, ignoring his protest, before handing him Sophie.

"Stay here…don't come out until it's just the guardian's. Don't scream either, alright guys? No matter what, don't scream." You ordered and after receiving their nod's you gave them a shaken smile.

"You two were always my favorite to watch." You said before moving away and covering their hiding spot with old, fallen branches from the trees nearby. You quickly walked to the pond and looked down. Your reflection stared back at you with your [h/l] [h/c] hair falling over your shoulders and your [e/c] eyes stared back with a mix of sadness and anger.

"Still trying to deny being just…like…me?" A voice whispered in your ear. Looking at the left side of your reflection you saw your father standing beside you.

"I'm not trying to deny that. I'm like you in every way but two." You said while stepping onto the ice. You walked, quickly, to the center of the pond before facing your father.

"And what would that be?" He sneered while following you onto the ice, but stopped a few steps away.

"One: I'm not a monster, two: I can swim." You said while smirking before forming sand whips with your snowy sand. You hit the ice around you and your father as the guardian's came rushing into the area.

"No, mate, stop!" Bunnymund shouted as the ice gave away from under you and Pitch.


	11. She's gone

As you fell through the ice, your [h/c] hair flying, you saw Jamie and Sophie coming out of the hiding spot. The water was freezing and it was dark. The farther you sunk away from the hole in the ice, the less breath you had. Pitch was trashing around in your sand that you had wrapped around him in a make shift binding, the air quickly escaping his mouth, before he became still. You watched as he stopped moving, breathing, and his eyes close. You looked up to the opening in the ice, your movements becoming sluggish as you stretched an arm out to the opening.

_[y/n]_ you heard and you opened your mouth to reply, which quickly filled with water and forced all the air you had out. You saw something cover the opening of the ice in a flash of blue as you movements became slightly more frantic. Your limbs slowly stopped moving, the movement causing more pain than anything else and you lowered you head, looking down where Pitch was floating, unmoving.

_I'm going to die here…with my father…for the rest of time…_ you thought as with a grimace. You looked back toward the hole and noticed the moon was shining through all the darkness.

_I don't remember the moon having hands…_ you thought just as everything turned black and your eyes slipped shut.

~Jack's POV (Right after you fell through the ice) ~

"Damn it, we have to do something! We can't just leave her down there!" I shouted as I walked/flew toward the opening [y/n] had made. I looked, on my hands and knees, into the dark water below.

"First children, Jack." North said while looking toward Jamie and Sophie who were kneeling by the edge of the pond, tears streaming down their cheeks. I looked back at all of them. Tooth was on the ground instead of floating, Sandy had a wilting rose picture above his head, Bunnymund has his head lowered and North had a deep frown upon his lips.

"We don't save [y/n], we don't save them." I said pointing toward the kids, who was sobbing their hearts out and calling for [y/n]. I quickly placed my staff away from the opening and dived into the water, ignoring the calls of the rest of the guardian's and the kids sobs.

The water, normally freezing to anyone but me, felt normal temperature. The water around me was freezing into ice the longer I stayed immobile. I ignored the sluggishness of my movements, slowed down by the icy water. I pushed my way toward the bottom of the pond, the same pond I had once died in so many years ago. I stretched my hands out in front of me, trying to feel anything that could, hopefully belong to [y/n].

After a few moments, I cursed inside my mind before I noticed something [f/c] floating slightly below me. Reaching down, I realized it was [y/n]'s shirt. Grabbing hold with both of my hands, I pulled until I had [y/n] in my arms. I kicked until our heads broke the water and I took a deep breath.

I made sure the ice was thicker before pulling and pushing [y/n] onto it. The rest of the guardians were watching jaw slacked as I pulled myself out of the water and beside [y/n]. I took a moment to get my breath back before pushing myself onto my knees and leaned over [y/n]. I put my ear to her chest, ignoring the cries of joy form Jamie and Sophie.

_She's not breathing…_ I thought before pushing down on her chest with my hands. I repeated this action for a little bit before placing my ear to her chest, once more. I leaned back on my heels with my head placed into my hands, blocking out the calls from the others.

_She's gone…_

* * *

VOTE (Either: PM me, vote in reveiw or take the poll that is on my profile...personally I'd rather you either PM me or vote via poll)

You come back as a spirit (Like how Jackson did at the start of the movie)

You really are dead.

You come back to life somehow (Will be kept secret until voting is over…or for a few chapters)


	12. yn?

~Jack's POV~

After I carried [y/n] toward the pond edge, North took her from me. We all got in the sleight, minus Jamie and Sophie since Bunnymund and Sandy took them home hours ago. After we got back to the pole, everyone was silent and heartbroken while the yeti's took [y/n]'s body and placed it into a little spare room. The yeti's rushed to and fro from the room, even tho we all knew it was set in stone.

"I…I have to get back to my palace…" Tooth said before hugging everyone and getting one back from them all, but me.

"It's going to be okay, Jack…" She said smiling softly at me. I looked at her with dull, dead eyes and watched as she flinched from the coldness they put off.

"No…it's not going to be okay this time, Tooth…" I said with no hint of emotion before staring back into the blazing fire.

"Mate…she's right. It'll be 'lright. Bunnymund said while messing around with a boomerang. I stood up quick, nearly knocking Tooth over, and twisted around to face the others.

"No, it's not okay! You don't get it, do you? I love [y/n] and I never got to tell her!" I shouted before flying out an open window.

~North's POV~

_North…find him…_ I heard in my mind. I looked up at Manny, who was shining bright in the night sky.

_What you have planned, old friend?_ I thought before leading the rest out and after Jack.

~normal POV (Little over half an hour after the guardian's left)~

Dark…warm…comfort…

_Wake up…live again…_you heard. You opened your eyes and gasped. You frankly looked around the dimly lit room you were in.

_[y/n]…_ you looked out the window toward the moon.

"Wh…what?" You asked while slowly getting out of the bed you had been placed in.

_[y/n]…your name is [y/n]…_ The moon seemed to explain right before a crash was heard from outside the room. You jumped and slowly made your way toward the only door in the room. Opening the door, you peaked out only to be met with 5 pairs of eyes.

"[Y/n]…?" A boy with snow white hair and bright blue eyes asked while the others gasped.

* * *

Hey guys!

I know, I know! It's short and I'm sorry


	13. Don't you remember?

Hey guys, I know this is short and I realize it's been like...a week since I updated and I'm sorry. Reason for not updating: Started a JackRabbit fanfic, school, stress, family problems...I mean the list could go on for ever so Ima stop it there :I

Enjoy!

* * *

~Jack's POV~

_[y/n]'s alive…she's breathing! She…she looks different…good but different…_

_You're welcome…_ I heard Manny say as I quickly looked at the others to see their reactions.

~Tooth's POV~

_Oh, she's alright! I knew everything was going to be okay! BISCUP SECTOR 3, Oh…where's a baby tooth when you need one!? Awww…Jack looks so happy! MOLAR! _

~North's POV~

_She okay! My belly always right! What elf doing? Red robot…no should be blue! When [y/n] change hair?_

~Bunny POV~

_'He's alright…frostbite 'ooks 'appy. [Y/n] 'Ooks like a shelia frosty now…two frostbites and one's ma best mate? Oh crickey…I need some carrot juice. _

~Sandy POV~

_I tried to tell them all…but no…no one ever listens to me..._

_~NO POV~_

The 5 people just stood there grinning at you like fools, in your opinion. The boy with white hair was practically doing flips, the big man with a salt and pepper beard was frowning over at a creature that was painting a robot, a woman that was covered in feathers and flittering to and fro, the little golden man was glaring at a little creature that was smaller than him, that was drinking out of a cup at the hanging losing at the little golden man's hand, but the one that really shocked you to the core was the 6'ft rabbit that was standing with them grinning at you.

"…How do you know my name?" you asked looking back at the white haired boy. The girl gasped and floated over to you.

"Don't you remember us, [y/n]?" She said softly while you just stared at her with blank eyes.


	14. Did something happen?

It's been 5 hours since you woke up and within those 5 hours you have:

Viewed your memories from Tooth (Also had her invading your space to see your teeth),  
Played your guitar from North (Along with the elves trying to learn how to play with their trumpets),  
Talked with Bunnymund (He asked if you'd like to help with Easter next year),  
Tried to understand Sandy (Failed),  
and as of right now, you are hiding from Jack Frost.

"[y/n], Where are you?" You heard from behind you. You were hiding behind a pillar while Jack searched for you all over Santa's workshop. It was silent for a moment before you heard a cheap, which sounded as if it had come from a baby bird, which came from in front of you. Looking up, you saw Baby Tooth (who looked like a mini version of Tooth herself) and a mirror.

Your once [h/c] hair was now snow white like Jack's; however, your bangs were still the [h/c] and your hair was still the same length. Your eyes were still [e/c], but now they had a ring of light blue around their pupil.

"There you are!" Jack said while landing next to you lightly. He stood there staring at the mirror with you for a moment or two before turning toward you.

"[Y/n]…" He said while slowly inching toward you. You turned to him slowly and carefully leaned toward him also. Jack's face was close to yours, closer than you had ever been comfortable with in the past. His blues eyes, so bright and full of emotion, were staring back into your multicolored eyes with such attention and affection. Jack leaned down even closer; you could feel his icy cold breathe sweeping across your slightly red cheeks gently.

"JACK, [Y/N], IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" You heard Tooth scream right before the door, which was placed on your right side, sprang open. Jack and You sprang apart, both red in the face and avoiding looking at each other; Tooth looked from between both of you.

"Did something…happen?" She asked slowly. Jack chuckled nervously and started to quietly talk with Baby Tooth. Tooth turned to you with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk dancing on her lips. You nervously rubbed your arm, a habit you picked up from Tooth herself, and quickly dashed away into the dining room, Jack following after you.

You flushed a bright red whenever Jack and your eyes met from across the table throughout the whole meal or whenever Tooth look at Jack and you.


	15. Misletoe

~5 months later~

"TIS CHRISTMAS!" You heard someone shout from the make-shift living room. You pushed your multi-colored hair out of your face and grabbed an apple from a passing yeti before rushing toward the source of the yelling.

"[y/n]!" was your only warning before your mouth was attacked by a brightly multi-colored fairy.

"Fingers out of mouth!" North said while he ran passed chasing an elf.

"He he, sorry…" Tooth said after she backed away. She looked around while you rubbed your jaw.

"Where's that boy at?" She asked.

"I haven't seen him yet, Tooth." You said before turning and jogging toward the direction of your room. You had been staying at the workshop, under North's orders, ever since the whole 'died and reborn again' episode. Your room was black walls with silver and blue swirls, a cream colored carpet and ceiling. You stood there in the doorway for a moment before the sounds, yelling and crashes, caught up to you. You grabbed a bag before going back toward the living room.

Standing the doorway, you weren't shocked or surprised to see Jack Frost being chased by yetis and Bunnymund.

"FROST!" you shouted, as he flew by, swiftly getting hold of his attention.

"[y/n], I was wondering where you were!" He said while wrapping his arms around you in a hug, making you drop your bag in order to hug him back.

"Bvughta egstug basqufopt!" a yeti said loudly grabbing everyone's attention quickly.

"What you loud creature!?" North shouted while Tooth squealed.

"Look!" She said while pointing to the area above you and Jack. You both looked up slowly, still embracing each other, to see a little green and red plant.

"Mistletoe…" you both whispered.


	16. Get 'our 'ands off 'er

Jack was looking at you with a nervous look in his eyes, pearly white teeth were sinking into a pale red lip from worry, North was chuckling loudly before he realized that some elves were trying to sneak away with a plate of gingerbread men, Tooth and Sandy were talking about if they should go to work for that night, and Bunny was groaning about how frostbite was going to corrupt you.

"Follow me...please?" Jack whispered into your ear quickly. Yo nodded your head slightly, trying not to give too much away. Jack grabbed your hand gently before tugging on it to show you he wanted you to follow. You were walking in a part of the workshop that no one seemed to visit anymore. There were broken toys lying scattered throughout the whole room; broken glass was here and there, dust covered just about everything. You looked around amazed while Jack took a seat in an abandoned window seat that looked like someone had tried to save it.

"What is this place?" You asked while bending down to pick up one of the old toys. It was an old doll; its hair had lost its shine, she was missing one of her button eyes and her stitched on smile seemed to frown with distaste as you looked at it.

"It was the toy storage room...for when they had made too many or if a child suddenly was put on the naughty list at last minute..." Jack explained quietly from the window. You looked from the doll to him for a moment before placing the doll on one of the slowly rotting shelf that looked one of the walls.

"Why don't they use this room anymore? Why use the new one?" You asked as you ran a finger across the shelf. You watched as your white-blue sand moved across the wood before coming back to you. The wood seemed as if to go back in time; the holes in the wood healed themselves, the deep grooves that seemed to have been forced into the wood disappeared and the woods color seemed to be restored. It looked as if it was brand new, never to be touched by the hands of time.

"Because...pitch ruined this room. He burned the toys, flooded it with his nightmare sand, let fearling's run amuck...of course this is just what I understood from what Sandy told me." Jack said moving to stand beside you, holding something. You tried to look at what he had encased inside his hands.

"I know you hate surprises, but it's kind of like this is your first Christmas all over again...all of us got you something; Sandy, Tooth, North, even Bunny...and me." Jack said as he gently placed something cold and hard in your hands.

"It should never melt..." Jack said. You raised an eye brow and looked at the gift. It was an ice sculpture; it was of Jack and you, both of you in your fighting stances. Jack and your hair seemed to look real with all the detail that had been put into it, the same with your eyes and clothes.

"This must have taken you...forever!" You said while holding the figure up to the dim light in order to see it just a little better.

"Well...it did that me the longest to do, but I do have to say that it's the best one." Jack said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes and have him a light shove. Jack chucked lightly and grabbed your wrist. You looked him in the eyes before placing the figure on the same shelf as the doll. Jack slowly wrapped his arms around your waist while you wrapped your own arms around his neck. He slowly leaned toward you while you carefully stood on you tip toes in an attempt to shorten the distance between you both.

"[Y/n], I...I never got to tell you before...when you were still...human but...Well, I love you. I don't know why, I mean I've been alive for over 300 years and I've seen a lot of people grow up and everything...but your never just been another girl-" Jack said quietly. You rolled your eyes at him and rushed forward placing your lips on his and pressing gently in a small, gently kiss. Jack stood in shock for a second before one of his hands became tangled in your hair and the other rested softly on the side of your face; your hands were knotted gently in the back of Jack hair. After a few moments, you gently pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too, ice block." You said while smirking at him, making him chuckle lightly and grin at you.

"OI, FROST GET YER 'ANDS OFF 'ER!" You both heard from the door.


	17. I can smile easier now

The guardian's and you,minus Jack,were sitting around the kitchen table. you could hear Jack laughing from his porch up in the rafters and buuny's low growles.

"Really bunny, what big deal?" North asked while taking a snowman shaped cookie from a silver platter. Bunny sputtered for a moment before slamming his hands down on the table.

"North, ye want the kit to 'ave his paws all ov'a 'er?" Bunny asked, his accent coming in thick. You blushed bright red and hide your face behind your curtain of hair.

"I see no wrong. They are young, no? ...then what big deal!? They will learn in years." North said while Jack took a seat next to you. Bunny growled and glared at him when Jack took your pale hand into his paler one.

"'It just 'hat Sheila ov'a there is like a 'ister to mah. I don't really under stand it meh self but she is." Bunny explained while tooth fluttered above everyone's heads and Sandy...Sandy was being Sandy. He was floating a few feet away, asleep.

"Bunny, I promise not to hurt her. Plus, I think she could handle herself if I ever did." Jack said while smirking, barely showing a piece of tooth. You chucked lightly before making your way toward bunny.

"Bunny, I'm glad you think of me as a sister. You were my favorite 'myth' when I was younger. I'd be honored to have you as my brother!" You said before giving bunny a light hug.

"Just tell meh if he evea tries somethin' wit' you that your not ready for got it Sheila?" Bunny said while ruffling your hair lightly. You nodded your head slightly before pulling away and making your way toward the biggest window of the room.

"Come on, Jack. Jamie is waiting for us, remember? We promised to play with him for making up not being able to get him a present."you said, smirking lightly before opening the window as far as it would go. Jack nodded toward the others before joining you at the window. You both smiled at each other before jumping out the window. The last thing you heard before the wind was howling in your ears, was bunny's growl, tooth's gasp of shock, norths thundering laughter and sandys snores.

You laughed, carefree, for the first time in such a long time. You turned toward Jack, who had been free falling beside you, and grinned.

/Bunny and Tooth were right...I can smile easier now.../ you thought before Jack pushed your shoulder lightly.

"Tag, your it!" He said flying off quickly. You huffed before laughing and chasing after him.

* * *

Guys, Thank you all for the support of the depression and I'm not gonna lie to you...I write the chapters on my kindle and then email them to myself...I forgot I had emailed this already and it I freaked out to the point where I started crying almost. Anyway, I'm sad to say that the story is coming to an end T_T


	18. Year and Half Later

"[Y/n] Jack!" You heard behind you. You twisted your body around from your place on your sand cloud. Jamie Bennett was standing below you and Jack holding Sophie, his little sisters, hand. Jack and Jamie started to have a snowball fight while Sophie tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue and you just sat on your cloud thinking. It's been a year and a half since the guardian's plus you defeated pitch black, nightmare king...and more commonly known as your father.

"So...[y/n] what are you planning on doing now?" You heard Jamie ask. You looked down to see Jamie covered in snow...and shaped like a snow man.

"Well…first I'm going to help you out of that then I'm going help Jack get more believers...and if needed to I'll help the others with their jobs." You said while kneeling in front of Jamie and brushing the snow from his cheeks.

"You'll still come around though...right? To play with Sophie and I?" He asked before shaking his head, knocking the snow off. You smirked and pushed him back into a snow bank.

"Of course I'm gonna come around...you're not getting rid of me that easily," You said while Sophie ran into the back of your legs.

"[Y/n], [y/n]! Jack be mean! Jack be mean!" She shouted as she wrapped her little arms around your knees. You picked her up and sat her on your hip lightly while turning and glaring at Jack. Jamie gasped from behind you both, pointing to the sky. You and Jack looked up and saw the northern lights, the guardian's symbol for help.

"Got to go guys." Jack said while you placed Sophie beside Jamie gently. You tapped both of their noses lightly.

"Be good…or I'll tell North to give you both coal this year!" You yelled while chasing after jack on your cloud of blue-ish white sand.

~hey guys...

I've been avoiding posting this...not that I don't like what I wrote just...it's the end T^T! I wanted to take the time to thank every single one of you who took the time to read this :') it's not the best, It's not even in my top 5...anywhore! I love you all :D aaaand you never know...there just MAY just be a sequel ;) guess you're just all gonna have to wonder...

~SGB-X3


	19. AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME D:

HI GUYS!

I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter...cause sadly, it's not. I know, I know, I'm horrible :c

BUUUUUUT, I do have news :3

Remember when I said something about maybe there being a SEQUEL?

:D RIGHT, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!?

No? okay, I'll wait…

…

…

...

ARE YOU READY?

…NO?

…..

How about now!? D:

WHAT!? NO?!

….

….

…

You're killing me here!

….

NOW!?

YES!? AWESOME!

There is no sequel.

….

D: I can just FEEL the hate coming off you in waves…

:3 Good thing I'm joking, right? Yep!

There is a sequel ;)

So, my little SuicidalGummyBear fans, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel of: _Jack Frost x Reader_

How about a sneak peek? ;o

No? Well….if you insist, I mean…I guess I can keep it to myself…

UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LITTLE GUMMY BEARS :D


End file.
